Aizan
Aizan is a hunter of the Darkspear Tribe. Like much of the Horde’s military, she is currently stationed in Northrend, and can most often be found in Zul’Drak, Sholazar Basin, or the Storm Peaks. Her hunting companion is a darkly-colored warp stalker named Trishula, and she keeps a pair of wind serpents, Erzuli and Kalfou, as pets. Her permanent residence is in Shadowprey Village, and her frequent homesickness leads her to reminisce about it at length. She primarily makes her living by selling fish, herbs, and ink. Occasionally she trades with Brunnhildar Village, although she must disguise herself to do so. Appearance Aizan is taller than average for a Darkspear female, and pale in coloring, with unusually large tusks. Her skin is heavily pockmarked, the result of a fungal infection as a child that stunted regeneration of the decay it caused. She keeps her long hair in neat braids. Her armor is light, and mostly unadorned with the exception of a few voodoo talismans. Kill-trophies from members of rival troll tribes (mostly religious paraphernalia) are wrapped around the shaft of her spear. She adds or removes them as she makes kills of greater personal significance; most of them are currently from Drakkari tribesmen. Personality Despite the stern expression she wears, Aizan is generally civil and approachable. She is unfailingly courteous to those that she feels deserve the effort, and shows respect to worthy enemies (even those she despises on principle). It takes a great deal to provoke an angry response from her, and she’s far more likely to laugh off annoyances with a sigh or a wry wisecrack than to lose her temper. When she does lose her temper, however, she is prone to cold, furious blood rages, and can be dangerously irrational if she’s unable to rein herself in. Due in part to this, she takes great pains to maintain her self-discipline. Aizan is quiet unless she feels that she has something worthwhile to contribute. She likes people, but she was painfully shy when she was younger, and still feels most confident as an observer. Most of her discomfort rises from her frustration with the orcish language, which refuses to express the complexities she’d like it to on demand and often leaves her at a loss for what to say in emotionally difficult situations. To some, she comes off as aloof and distant. She shares her species’ tendency toward racism, and although she’s wise enough to keep her opinions to herself, she occasionally slips and exposes her prejudices. Aizan doesn’t dislike other races; she simply views her own race as the only one with a viable worldview, and finds the beliefs of others amusing at best and insane at worst. Her deep distrust of humans does border on racial hatred--she will aid any human that she believes to be an innocent victim, or allied with a worthy cause, but she is often openly wary of them, and will leave their company as soon as possible. A person of simple ambitions, Aizan spends most of her free time fishing, sleeping, or in prayer and meditation. Religion Her religious fervor borders on zealotry. She is a devout practitioner of the voodoo faith, and views followers of other religions as heretics (one of Aizan’s closest friends, the paladin Tieria Flamerule, views her in the same light, but it doesn’t seem to have impacted their relationship any beyond frequent debates). That even much of the Horde views voodoo as a dark, negative religion upsets her greatly, and she despairs of members of her tribe turning from their ancient faith. When walking alone or in battle, Aizan often quietly chants or sings prayers, which at the very least occasionally has the effect of unnerving her opponents. Aizan believes that her life is in the hands of the loa, and will sometimes act in a completely incomprehensible fashion if she feels that her gods have “directed” her in one way or another. She worships and feels honest affection for the loa, and her horror at the Drakkari betrayal of their gods has led her to coldly slaughter many of that tribe’s warriors and priests. Affiliations and Companions Aizan will aid any good-aligned organization, although she refuses to officially join any of them in order to maintain her right to refuse requests that conflict with her beliefs (fortunately, said organizations are usually too desperate to turn anyone away on the basis of absolute obedience). Her strongest loyalties are first to her tribe, and then to the Horde. The leader of the Darkspear, Vol’jin, is the one person from whom Aizan will accept any request or order without question, even if it is something she would normally refuse to take part in. In Northrend, she often works for the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade, and she is fiercely protective of the Kalu’ak and the Oracles. Aizan is disgusted by Garrosh Hellscream, and considers him an incompetent, blustering coward, but she still makes every attempt to assist the forces of the Horde. She can often be found in the company of Lieutenant Tieria Flamerule of the Blood Knights, or the death knight Niniel Snowblood. Aizan appears to have known Niniel prior to her death. Category:Fisher Category:Herbalist Category:Scribe